


Not Squeaky Wheel

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the squeaky wheel that gets the grease but sometimes, it's those non squeaky ones who have the interesting lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Squeaky Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

When Reid showed up to work after a three day weekend with a black eye that he hadn't received on the case, it was shocking. Derek just stared. Reid didn't notice him or anyone else looking at him. Even Rossi was standing at his office door, eyes locked on him. The only one who hadn't noticed was Hotch, who was in his office with a pile of case files. 

"Reid," Derek started. He waited until the genius looked up at him. "What happened?"

"Cabinet door. Wasn't paying attention while reading and leaned down. Is Hotch in?" Reid grabbed three files from his bag and started up the stairs before Derek could even reply. 

The young man was in there for an hour. Derek was worried about the eye so he kept watch. He could tell when they stopped talking about the files because Hotch came around the desk and leaned against the front. They talked for a few more minutes and then Hotch walked with him to his desk before heading to get coffee. 

Derek watched Reid all day. He acted no different than normal up until he left the office early. One minute he was at his desk and then the next he was gone. When the agent asked Hotch, all his boss answered was it was personal. Derek let it be brushed off, until he watched Hotch prepare to leave as well. Rossi told him it was a meeting but Derek wasn't sure. 

Reid showed up at a work the next day all smiles and happy. Derek forgot about trying to figure out where he had gone. He kept an eye for more bruises or wounds for a while but no more popped up, outside the ones he got on cases. And the set he got when he ran up the stairs to get to Rossi's office but tripped because his brain was moving faster than his legs. His file had gone everywhere but the team helped him pick it up and made sure he was fine. They all shared a smile at their clumsy teammate.

Derek watched again as Reid spent over an hour talking to Rossi before the two of them moved to Hotch's office. Another hour and the two of them were gone with go bags in hand. Derek was visiting Garcia three hours later when a call came in from Rossi to pull files on some people. They were in Baltimore working on a cold case Reid had found some information on. 

The next day, Derek was in Hotch's office discussing a consult when his phone rang. Hotch look at the caller ID and smiled when he answered it. "Reid, how is it coming?"

Derek pointed at the door but Hotch waved for him to stay seated. 

"Good. Really? Tonight? We have no case lined up but if we do, I'll call. You can teleconsult till you finish this up. Yes. See you when you get back."

"How's it going on the cold case?"

"Reid was on the right track and Dave wants to hit him. He probably solved the case while watching an episode of _Murder, She Wrote_."

Derek started to laugh. He could see Rossi's face when the genius told him where he got his lead from but he also laughed about the fact that Reid watched an episode of that show. He'd have to ask the kid when he got back.

"Reid thinks they will be home tomorrow. If we have a case pop up they will join us when they are done. About your consult, I agree. Go ahead and fax that but keep an eye. Another murder and they could probably use our help."

"I'll have Garcia keep an eye on the news."

XxXxXxX

Passing by Reid's apartment on his way home, he got worried at the sight of a cop car outside with lights flashing. There was no ambulance but a check of the windows and Derek saw that the cop was standing in Reid's living room. Derek parked in a the spot closest to the door and took the stairs up as fast as he could. Reid had been on a week of leave due to a fractured wrist. Hotch had insisted on the time and the genius hadn't fought it, something about a thesis due.

"Reid?" Derek called out at the door but he didn't enter. He had no clue what was going on and didn't want to mess up a crime scene. The man in question came around a corner. He had blue booties on over his shoes and a glove on his good hand. 

"Morgan? What are you doing here?" The young man looked genuinely shocked to see him. 

"Who is this?" the cop asked as he pointed his pen at Derek. 

Derek pulled out his credentials and showed them to the cop before he spoke. "Derek Morgan. We work on the same team." As soon as the words left his mouth, the cop relaxed back. 

Reid looked at the cop and pointed over to where Derek knew the bedroom was. "It took the most damaged but he didn't destroy a lot that was expensive. He ripped the bed to shreds and all my clothes but that's only a few thousand dollars worth. The coffee pot is over a hundred and of course the defacement of the walls but I can take care of that with paint. I have clothes in my go bags. I can come with the detective tomorrow and go through and give a detailed list. I've already called my lawyer and he's taking care of things on his end. He'll get you a copy of the restraining order in the morning."

"All we need is the list of items, Doctor Reid." The cop gave Reid a weird look.

"I don't have a list anywhere but in my head. I don't want to mess anything up so I can come back after CSU had finished." Reid was looking around the room and that's when Derek started to as well. The walls were defaced with words wrote in marker. Not a single one of the was in English. It looked like Latin. 

"Where are you staying?" The cop was taking his cues from Reid and was ignoring Derek as well. He didn't like it. 

"One of my team is on his way to get me. My go bag was in my car so the only thing that I need from here is my gun. I won't be leaving it behind."

"No. I've already noted that it was in the gun safe when you opened it and I took a picture. My partner is waiting on CSU."

"Thanks, Gene. I'll go down and wait on my ride. You have my cell and I already gave the other set of numbers to reach me at your partner when he took my statement. I'm in town at least another four days with my wrist so I shouldn't be called on a case."

"Go, Doc. We've got a hold of this."

Reid moved towards the door, grabbing his messenger bag from just inside the door as he did. Derek could tell by the slightly glazed look in his eye that he was thinking. He didn't even look at Derek or notice him at all. He followed the genius down the hall and stairs, not speaking until Reid stepped outside the door. 

"Who broke in?" Derek asked and Reid finally turned and looked at him.

"Huh?" Reid asked. His face was a mask of sure confusion. "Oh. No one important. After this he'll be in jail."

That wasn't anymore comforting to Derek. "Restraining order?"

"He violated it by entering my apartment, even if I wasn't at home." Reid's phone chirped and he pulled it from his pocket. 

"What is going on? You've never mentioned that someone is stalking you."

"Didn't effect my job. Strauss and Hotch knew about it. Rossi was just too nosey for his own good." Reid typed off a text and then looked up. The flash of headlights drew Derek's gaze to Rossi's car as it stopped in front of them. Reid stepped up to the car and got in, Rossi driving off before Derek could say a thing. 

Derek stood in shock at the curb for over ten minutes. He'd known that he hadn't been talking to him as much over the past year but he had never thought his friendship with Reid would get to a point like this. He grabbed his phone and sent off a text to Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss. _Meeting at mine in an hour. URGENT!_.

An hour later had everyone at his house. Derek had Clooney outside in the backyard. He'd sent off a text to Garcia having her bring her laptop with her, her work one. He laid out everything that he'd figured out. The girls were shocked and Garcia had immediately jumped to find the restraining order and she did find it. 

"It was filed the same night that he told us he got the black eye from a cabinet. It's a pretty big one too. Filed by...Hotch."

"He kept saying his lawyer. I just passed it off as the cop was frustrated with him but as it went along it seemed like the cop knew him. Reid called him Gene."

"Gene Santos. He is part of the police report from the night that Reid got the black eye. There was a single witness and that was Rossi. According to the report Reid was home and Rossi stopped by to drop off a book. The man who attacked Reid's name is Michael Grant. He's a professor at GWU. Well Grant showed up and started to scream at Reid and before Reid could throw him out he threw a punch. Rossi wrestled him down to the ground while the neighbors seemingly called the cops. Officer Santos and partner Office Lucy Frain arrived ten minutes later to find Grant handcuffed and sitting in the middle of the living room while Rossi was trying to get Reid to keep an ice pack on his face."

"What was Reid doing?" It was the first time that Prentiss had spoke. JJ looked sick to her stomach. 

"Reid was trying to talk to Grant."

"Talk to him? Who is he?" JJ said. 

"According to Santos's report he was a former lover of Reid's who couldn't accept that it was over. Seems he'd been stopping by a great deal and that Reid had asked him time and again to leave. Hotch arrived ten minutes after the cops and started in as Reid's lawyer instantly."

"It would have taken longer than that for Hotch to get to Reid's on a Saturday night," Derek mused out loud. "Why didn't we know about this?"

"Which part?" Prentiss asked.

"Any of it. Reid's never even hinted that he liked guys. I've tried to set him up so many times. I would have tried a few guys. And the mad ex-lover who..."

"Is almost twice Reid's age," Garcia said. That drew the eyes of every single agent to her. "Oh yeah, Michael Grant is every bit Rossi's age. He's hot for his age but he's in his fifties." She turned her computer around and the other three looked at the picture that had obviously been taken for his job as a professor. 

"He punch Spence?" JJ asked. 

Derek thought about the fact that Reid seemed to take older lovers. Did that include older women? Did he even like women? He kind of felt like he didn't know Reid at all. Then that time right before Texas and the deal with Owen Savage popped into his head and his crack about he hoped that Reid had been with a woman. It wasn't how he had meant it and before he could clarify, Hotch had stepped in. He'd meant it in the fact that he'd hoped Reid was with anyone and not sitting at home getting lost in books. He hadn't meant it to sound like a crack about sexuality. Thinking back, it was around the time that Reid had stopped talking to him about a lot of things. 

"He never talked to me about anything like this when he was coming to my house," JJ said as she leaned back on the couch. Prentiss was on her other side, looking just as lost. "He had an ex-lover attack him in his home and he never told us."

"Grant broke in tonight and trashed the place as well. Wrote words on the walls in marker, slashed up his bed and all the clothes he had inside."

"What words?"

"Don't know. All of them were in Latin and I can't remember enough to even try and figure out what they were. He called Rossi to come and pick him up. Rossi!" Derek said as he leaned back to rub a hand down his face. "He used to come to me with that stuff."

"Let's talk to him. Figure out why he didn't tell us. We can't go in there mad." Prentiss was calm as she spoke. 

"Yeah."

XxXxXxX

Plans were made but it was two weeks before the four were able to try and talk to Reid. Luckily, JJ had overheard him talking to Rossi about dinner so they hadn't shown up at Reid's where he still wasn't staying for some reason. That threw Derek for a loop. Still the four were determined to talk to him so they showed up at Rossi's a little bit after seven. Derek was halfway up the walk when he looked up into the windows. It was a direct line of sight to the kitchen. He stopped moving.

Rossi was standing at the stove cooking while Reid was sitting on the counter behind him. Reid was actually sitting on the counter. Rossi kept turning to look at him while talking so they were obviously having a conversation. Then both Reid and Rossi turned to look in a new direction. Derek couldn't see who they were talking to now. He stood there just staring as the girls moved up behind him. 

"What's going on?"

"Reid is sitting on Rossi's counter. He looks calm." 

Just then Rossi turned with a spoon in hand and held it out for Reid to try. The younger man reached out and held Rossi's hand steady as he leaned forward. As soon as Reid pulled his head up after tasting it he started to nod. Rossi laughed and moved away to where he was out of sight, still with the spoon in hand. 

"Who else is there?"

"I don't know..." Derek turned his head to look at cars. Reid's car was in the drive but that was it, other than Rossi's two cars. One of the two must have brought him or her. Reid moving brought his eye back to the house. Three empty glasses of wine were sitting on the counter beside him and he filled them up. When Rossi entered the room again, he handed one off before taking a sip of his own. The third was lifted into hand and Reid waited. Finally, someone entered the kitchen but his face was hidden by a towel that he was using to dry his hair. Reid set both glasses of wine down and pulled the man to him. 

The four watching got the shock of their life was they watched Reid spread his legs farther apart so that the man could step up between them and he took control of the towel. The man leaned in and kissed Reid when the younger man finished drying his hair. After a few seconds of shared kisses, Reid tried to lean back but the man draped the towel around Reid's neck and pulled him back in. Rossi was in the background laughing. The unknown man finally leaned back and four gasps filled the air. 

It was Hotch. 

"What the hell?" Derek said aloud. He looked at the girls who looked just as shocked. Garcia's hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped even louder so Derek turned back. Rossi and Hotch were now kissing. Reid was sipping his glass of wine and handed Hotch his when the two older men pulled away from each other. Hotch leaned up against the counter right beside Reid while Rossi went back to cooking. All three of them were relaxed and comfortable. 

Derek didn't know what to do or what to think so he just stood there watching as his three teammates talked and laughed and touched. Rossi shoved something into the oven and when he turned he must have seen something because he looked right at Derek and the girls. He said something and it had Reid and Hotch turning to look at them as well. Reid was the first to turn around. He must have said something because Rossi nodded and and Hotch leaned in to give him a hug. Rossi said something else and then Reid was jumping off the counter to move towards the back of the house. The two older men had a conversation and then Rossi turned to head towards the door.

The four moved up to the door just as Rossi was opening it. 

"Come on in. Have a seat in the living room. Hotch will be out as soon as he changes. Something to drink?" 

"No," Derek answered after a few seconds. The sound of running feet drew everyone's attention to the back of the house and then a door opened, it sounded like kid's feet. After about ten seconds the door closed and it sounded like an adult closed it. Soft padding got louder and then Hotch entered the living room. 

"Spencer took Jack out back to play while we wait for dinner."

Jack was there, that was the thought that was running through Derek's head. Reid was the one taking Jack outside and not Hotch. 

"How long were you outside?" Hotch asked as he took a seat on the arm of the chair that Rossi had sat in. 

"Since Rossi let Reid taste whatever was on the spoon," JJ said. Derek looked at her. She and Garcia were both looking anywhere but at the two older men. Prentiss was openly staring at the two men. Derek didn't know where to look. 

"I see." Hotch was speaking in his lawyer tone and that set Derek on edge.

"What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked. He had no issues staring Derek in the eye. 

"What do they know?" Hotch asked before Derek could answer Rossi. The unit chief was pointing at the girls. 

"I had Garcia look up the restraining order."

"So you all know about Grant? What were you coming here to ask Spencer why he never told you all about his jealous ex and the fact that he punched him? Make him tell you all the stuff he obviously doesn't want to tell you? You know that day in the office, I stood there outside my office and waited." Rossi leaned forward and Hotch dropped a hand on his shoulder, not trying to keep in the chair but giving comfort. "I stood there for nearly twenty minutes after Spencer left Aaron's office. Waiting for one of you to try and force him to talk. We all know that he's clumsy but there was a cut on his cheek from Grant's ring. You all are profilers and not a single one of you even tried to talk to him to make sure that he wasn't being abused."

"I..." JJ opened her mouth to speak but she shut it after the single word. Garcia looked ready to start to cry.

"He doesn't want to talk to you all tonight. He never really wanted to talk about it at all but wishes and horses. Take a few days to calm down. Think things over and remember this, he's not a kid. He knows what he wants." Hotch pushed at Rossi to sit back before he leaned back himself. The older man was staring Derek down, and he knew it. Derek wanted to not look away but after a few more seconds of it he did. 

"Grant plead guilty and is serving a few year sentence for his break in and the damage he caused. While he is there is getting therapy and the restraining order will stand for five years after he's off parole." Hotch smiled smugly at the pronouncement. 

"That's a little high isn't it?" Derek asked.

"Well, when his sheets were examined by CSU, four sets of DNA were found. The same for the bathroom. Reid never had him around in that apartment. Grant was a lover from back when Gideon was still around."

"Grant, ejaculated in Reid's bed and bathroom?" Prentiss asked as her face showed obvious disgust. 

"He has letting go issues and seeing him with us a few months back was his stressor. Dinner is nearly done, so please let us eat in peace. Come Monday, we can all go somewhere and talk as a team. I can get Jessica to watch Jack and if a case comes up, I am sure we can all act like the professionals we are."

"Of course," Prentiss said with a smile on her face. 

A door in the back slammed opened and running feet alerted the adults that Jack was on his way inside. "DADDY! DADDY!"

Hotch was on his feet and caught Jack as he jumped from the small landing into his dad's arms. Derek was afraid he'd hurt himself but he just had a great big smile on his face. 

"What's up, buddy?" Hotch was smiling but looking just past Jack. It wasn't a smile that Derek had ever seen on his face, even when he was with Haley. He'd never smiled at Haley like that. 

"Uncle Spencer finished the tree house! It's so big and it even has a room for me to sleep in with a built in bed! It's so awesome." Jack wiggled in his dad's arm and Hotch let him down. Jack went to Rossi next and jumped in his lap to give him a hug. "Thanks Uncle Dave!" Rossi put his arms around the boy and hugged tight. 

"Go clean up, dinner's almost done."

Jack nodded and jumped off Rossi's lap. He gave a small wave to the other four and then was gone. Spencer did not appear. Derek tried to wait him out but Rossi stood up and moved to the door, opening it. An invitation to leave. The girls were first out the door but Derek walked slower. Instead of shutting the door, Rossi stepped outside and then shut it. 

"Look, I understand but I am going to tell you all something that those two might be mad at me for but I can take a night of sleeping alone. That case in Texas with Owen Savage."

"What about it?"

"That's how long Spencer and I have been in a relationship."

"What about Hotch?" Prentiss asked. 

"After the Anthrax case. Literally, just after. He ran for a little after Foyet attacked him but he came back."

"All three of you?" That was the part he couldn't understand. Both men were Alphas. Rossi gave in the field when it came to Hotch but in their personal lives, how did it work?

Rossi laughed and smirked. "After Spencer got out of the hospital, Aaron showed up at his and kissed him senseless. Spencer was so surprised that he didn't even react for a long minute. By then I had stepped out of the restroom. It was hot. The attraction was there. The love between he and I, that came later. We both love Spencer and we both want him. He was so torn. He had been handed something he didn't think he was ever going to have but he loved me as well. Instead of making him choose, I chose for him."

"Oh, that's sweet!" Garcia wrapped him in a hug, squealing as she did. Rossi smiled and moved over to the window. He waved the others over. At first all Derek could see was Hotch standing there with Jack in his arms but Hotch shifted and he could see that Reid had his head on the shoulder that Jack wasn't leaned against. 

"Jack adores him. The other night Aaron and I were asleep in bed while Spencer was in his room. Jack had a nightmare and ran to him. Aaron wasn't upset just a little shocked. Physically, he's thirty but mentally, he's a lot closer to you and Aaron, Morgan. He wants stability. We give him that."

"Who does his evals?"

"Strauss. He's one of the few that's not had too many issues. Or if he has done something, it's never written down. The second that Aaron or I make a decision that hurts someone else or compromises the team due to Spencer, we are gone. Spencer will stay but whichever one of us does it, we will step away. We've worked it all out." The buzz of the oven drew Rossi's gaze from Spencer to the oven. Spencer moved away from Hotch and opened the oven. "Dinner is ready and we promised Jack ice cream after so we need to get eating."

Derek watched as Rossi went back into the house. The girls all left as they had drove separate from him. He watched as the three adults prepared everything for them to sit down at the table. It was domestic and it was beautiful. 

XxXxXxX

Monday morning dawned early for Derek. He was antsy. He ended up leaving his car and taking the subway to work just to have something to fill his time that wasn't running. He didn't expect to get onto the subway and find Reid standing in a corner, nose pressed in a book. Tucked between his legs was a bag. There was no marks on the bag, it was just a plain sky blue color.

Derek made his way over and stood waiting for Reid to notice him. It wasn't until the next stop that Reid looked up at him. There was a smile on his face but the older agent had seen it before. 

"Morning, Pretty Boy. Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was good. How about you?" The words were cautious and careful. Derek smiled and looped an arm around his shoulder. The second that it settled, Reid did as well. His smile turned genuine. 

"Ended up really nice. Did Jack convince you guys to let him sleep in the tree house all weekend?"

"No. It was actually the plan. Well for Aaron and I. Dave still insists he's too old to sleep on a wooden floor twenty feet in the air. So he slept alone in the house." 

Derek shifted his head a little closer to Reid before he spoke again. "Look, I'm not upset. Not anymore. I just want to understand. Like, is it always all three of you?"

"No. Obviously Dave bought a bigger bed so that we aren't worried about falling off." Reid's eyes darted to his face and Derek knew he had said it for the shock value. "But I have my own bedroom in the house and so does Aaron. If I don't want sex but they do, I go to my room and they go to Dave's. If Dave doesn't want sex, he tells us and we go have fun in one of our rooms. And sometimes none of us want anything remotely sexual and we just sleep in the same or separate beds."

"So that night that Grant showed up and punched you?"

"We were stopping by for a few books I wanted to reference for a paper. We were there longer than I thought because Dave has a fetish for librarians." 

"I should have realized. I'm glad you are happy but no more hiding." Derek pulled his arm away ruffling the genius's hair as he did. "I taped a game for us. Come to mine Friday and we can hang."

"Sure. We didn't have any plans. Aaron is spending the weekend with Jack. Dave has to work on his book so if I am not there to distract him, he might actually get things done."

"You don't get jealous?" Derek truly wanted to understand how the relationship worked so that he didn't make a mistake in dealing with it.

"No. It's actually pretty rare that all three of us do things together other than dinner. We try and have dinner together at least twice a week. Jack's with us sometimes, others not."

"How much does Jack understand?" 

"As much as his mind can understand at his age. He's pretty easy with it all. We make his dad happy. That's all he cares about."

"That's good. So here's our stop," Derek said as the car jerked to a stop.

"Why did you ride the subway?" Reid asked as he put up his book and started off the car.

"It was that or run again."

"Worried about talking to me?" Reid actually looked shocked at the thought.

"Yes. What about you?"

Reid just chuckled. "Dave's in a mood. I let Aaron deal with him. Plus I needed a book from my apartment."

Derek nodded, not wanting to know more than that. "Let's get coffee before heading in. I need a donut."

The younger man nodded and turned right as they crested the steps out of the subway.

When the two finally made it into the office, Hotch and Rossi were already there. Rossi's office door was closed and the blinds were pulled. Hotch was standing at the bar just outside his office. Derek saw the look he gave Reid when the younger man finally looked up at him. The agent was shocked when Reid stuck his tongue out at his boss. 

"I want those consults done by lunch, Doctor Reid." Hotch turned before Reid could answer but Derek saw the small smile on his face. When he turned to look at the stack on Reid's desk he saw it was over a foot tall.

"Payback?" Derek asked as he grabbed a few of the files. His own stack of paperwork was pretty small, mostly due to Reid grabbing some on Friday to finish off before he'd left. 

"No, one of the other teams is down two members so I told Hotch I'd take some of their consults. Payback will come when I get home. Rossi's going to be a bear."

"What did you do?" JJ asked as she stepped up to them, grabbing a few of the files as well. The stack was still over a foot tall. 

"It's nothing I did. It's what I didn't do." 

Reid wouldn't elaborate, no matter how many times Derek asked over the morning. When lunch rolled around, the two older men didn't leave their offices. So the genius treated everyone to lunch at a nice restaurant not that far from the office. Other than questions about the relationship, it was like a normal lunch out for the partial team.

When they left the restaurant, the waitress brought out two bags of food and handed it off to Reid, even though he hadn't ordered anything to go. As soon as they were off the elevator at Quantico, Reid went right up to Rossi's office and entered without knocking. He dropped the bag off right onto the file that the older man was looking at and then left. He knocked before entering Hotch's office and waited for him to call out. He sat down across from his lover after setting the bag down. Just as Hotch was getting his box of food open, Rossi left his office, food in hand and entered the other office. He took the seat beside Reid after shutting the door. The smiles on the three of their faces told Derek that the three of them were happy. He didn't need to worry about them.  
 **The End**


End file.
